The Unexpected Union Batman Arkham City
by TheAnders750
Summary: this noval is set 4 months after the events of batman Arkham city it will have spoilers After 4 months in solitude Batman has to track down a broken heart which brings him back to Arkham City


The Unexpected Union

Chapter 1

"After so many years I have found the cure for you Nora we will be reunited." As the huge Mechanical robot looking creature walking machine to machine pressing buttons and finally he ejected a glowing serum into a tube leading into the top of the container which held a floating body. Suddenly a machine started beeping and flashing the bubbles inside the container started to stop and the mechanical being started rushing machine to machine but one machine started a continuous sound and the mechanical being fell to the floor. "NOOOOOO, Nora please don't be gone, please." The creature walked to a gun looking contraption and kicked the door open, people started crying and screaming, each were silenced by a zapping sound which turned them all into frozen statues.

"Master Bruce you are needed immediately Mr Freeze has gone a killing spree." Said the posh waiter. The man from the leather chair jumped out of his seat and fast walked to a piano and played an off key tune. Suddenly two bookshelves moved the right to the right side and the left to the left side. Both men walked into a rusty looking elevator. The elevator sprung into action and started accelerating down to a bat ridden cave. A black bridge appeared from the water and a huge dark cube rose from water and a computer and a suit rose from the cube. "What happened to you Victor we heard nothing from you for 4 months since Arkham…City?" questioned Bruce. "Master Bruce are you okay?" asked the butler. "Yes Alfred." A file popped up onto the computer and read Mr Freeze AKA Victor Freeze. The filed opened and a picture of a blue faced figure appeared on screen with information of Mr Freeze on the side of the picture. "Alfred I'm going to have suit up prepare the Bat Bike." Ordered Bruce. "Of course Master Bruce."

Bruce walked up to the suit and took his slippers off and put on the grey leggings and then the boots and then he put on the grey shirt with a large bat symbol on the caped shirt what was hard as wood had a bullet hole and a few holes in leggings and shirt arms then he slide on the mask. "Master Bruce the Bat Bike has been prepared and be careful." Said Alfred. A huge door opened and the suited Bruce got onto the Bike and accelerated into the tunnel.

The Screen on the bike suddenly turned green and a man with short brown hair and glasses appeared with a green jacket on with little question marks. "Riddle me this Can you find this cool figure before he thaws?" asked the man. "Riddler I don't have time for this" calmly said the Batman. "If you don't answer this riddle you won't get a piece of information you need so answer this riddle or don't get the info your choice Dark Knight?" asked the Riddler. "Mr Freeze, now tell me the information." Answered Batman. "Well done Dark Knight, I have heard that Nora Freeze died the other day, oh Dark Knight meet my new companion Briar." Said the Riddler. "Hello Dark Knight, I've heard horrible things about you from Eddie." happily said Briar. Batman thought to him self "jezz she is so goddam annoying" "Oh Dark Knight I just want to say Scarecrow is alive and has a someone looking after him he is a wheel chair now after his brief encounter with Killer Croc." Explained Riddler or Eddie to Briar. "That's good news but is he still in the villain business?" asked the Dark Knight. "Yes how do you think I got the hostages back in Arkham City to the locations I put them which cheated you in by the way." Explained Riddler. "He did what Eddie he cheated he will pay for that, Dark Knight I have a riddle for you, answer me this, What has roots what nobody see, its taller than trees, up, up, up it goes and it never grows?" asked Briar. "The Mountain not that hard, honestly Riddler where did you find her?" asked Dark Knight. "Dark Knight she broke 1 of my best soldiers arm yesterday." Announced Riddler.

Batman ended the call to Riddler and continued down the tunnel. Once out of the tunnel he drove through a water fall covering the tunnel. Batman went along the Gotham streets and noticed frozen statues. He pulled over leaving a skid mark, he activated his detective mode and scanned the entire area, and half of the people who were frozen died of hyperthermia. Batman punched the ice so hard that the ice smashed and the person who was frozen gave a gasp of relief. After released all of the frozen figures the police arrived and the ambulance. Batman got back on his bike and followed the trail of destroyed tarmac which lead to an ally way in Arkham City.


End file.
